Kyoya's Journey of Love
by Helfear
Summary: Kyoya, déprimé d'avoir laissé tomber son amour pour Haruhi, couche pour la première fois avec une parfaite et mystérieuse inconnue. C'est le début d'une histoire d'amour. Kyoya X un personnage de ma création. Contient des scènes de sexe et de sang. Noté
1. Intro

**Univers et personnages de Ouran High School Host club, je ne fais qu'emprunter.**

**

* * *

**_Il était midi, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et ne laissait aucun répit aux rideaux de sa chambre qui peinaient depuis l'aube à bloquer les rayons de lumière. Le jeune homme fixait le plafond d'un air songeur, la lèvre légèrement affaissée et les yeux grands ouverts. Kyoya Ootori, , vient de coucher pour la première fois avec une parfaite inconnue._

_

* * *

Kyoya Ootori n'est pas une personne matinale, bien qu'il arrive toujours à l'avance à l'Academy d'Ouran, il doit prendre au moins une demi-heure pour se réveiller complètement. Dans ces moments-là, il est toujours d'une humeur exécrable ce qui lui valut le coquet surnom de « ____Seigneur__ des ____Deux de Tension » et malheureusement pour les membres du Cercle d'Hôte, le sobriquet correspondait parfaitement à Kyoya ce jour là. Ses pas résonnaient lourdement dans le couloir, créant de terrifiant écho, il entra dans la salle de classe sans prendre la peine d'y toquer et se dirigea avec lenteur vers son pupitre. Les élèves et le professeur le suivirent du regard, la plupart surpris, les autres effrayés. Tamaki lui, était un subtile mélange des deux, à la fois effrayé et surpris : il connaissait certes Seigneur des Deux de Tension mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé entrevoir cette facette de sa personnalité en pleine salle de cours. L'entrée fracassante de Kyoya avait jeté un froid dans la classe, personne n'osait parlé, personne n'osait bouger. Après quelques longues minutes, le professeur continua son cour d'une voix mal assurée, sentant dans son dos lorsque qu'il écrivait au tableau l'aura noir de l'étudiant. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde s'empressa de sortir, Tamaki et Kyoya restèrent assis sur leur chaise. Le ténébreux jeune homme fixait le plafond avec le même songeur que dans la matinée, puis lentement, il posa ses yeux améthystes sur le visage inquiet de son ami._

_« __**Kyoya... ano...est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? Ta voiture ? L'hélicoptère ? Je vais devrait plutôt appeler ta sœur !**__ »_

___Il n'avait pas sa tête d'idiot habituel et dans ses prunelles couleur eau, le jeune homme pouvait y lire une réelle préoccupation de son cas. Pour la première fois de la journée, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez._

___« Oui, ça va aller, idiot, et ne va pas appeler ma grande sœur. »_

___Kyoya mit son masque de jovialité, visage doux, presque charmeur, sourire, regard mystérieux. Il se leva en même temps que Tamaki qui gesticuler à ses côtés, cette fois-ci comme un parfait crétin, et tout deux marchèrent vers la porte. _

_« __**Tu me le dirais Maman si tu n'allais pas bien hein ? » **_

_**« **__**Il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Utilise ton cerveau plutôt pour réfléchir au thème du bal de la nouvelle année. »**_

_**« **__**Ah ! oui ! C'est vrai !**__ »_

___Et ainsi il se mit à parler, débitant un flot de parole pleine de joies et d'enthousiasme. Kyoya l'écoutait un peu distraitement, notant certes tout ce qu'il racontait sur son bloc note mais sans prendre véritablement attention au contenu en lui même. Les hôtes pénétrèrent dans la salle de musique où la discussion continua jusqu'à ce que les autres membres arrivent et que le cercle d'hôtes soit ouvert._

___

* * *

  
_

___Kyoya s'était assis à sa table comme à son habitude, il avait ouvert son portable et s'était plongé dans son travail tout en restant plus ou moins attentif à ce qui l'entourait. C'était son attitude habituel, ne prenant peut être pas part à la conversation mais l'écoutant avec soin et retenant ce qui pourrait avoir un semblant d'intérêt pour lui. Ici la conversation parlait... de lui tout bonnement. De ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée et de son état actuel._

_« __**Ano... est-ce que Kyoya senpai va bien ? »**____Commença Haruhi_

_**« **__**Kyoya est comme de ça depuis ce matin, il est arrivé en **__**Seigneur**__** des **__**Deux de Tension**__** dans sa classe et n'a pas donné d'explication à son état. **__»_

___Haruhi laissa sortir un petit «oh» de sa bouche, très expressif sur le fait qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas ce que pouvait être le « Seigneur des Deux de Tension ». Sans crainte, elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait au préalable lever la tête de sur son écran en l'entendant ____venir. _

_« __**Kyoya senpai, est-ce que ça va ? Il y a quelque chose que l'on peu faire ?**__ »_

___Le jeune homme continua de la regarder avant de soupirer gentiment._

_« __**Non, rien, juste un peu bus. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se mettre dans ses états.**__ »_

___Haruhi fronça un sourcil._

___«__**L'alcool est interdit au mineur. Enfin...tu devrais boire beaucoup d'eau. Papa avait l'habitude de boire beaucoup avant, l'alcool te déshydrate alors il faut que tu boives beaucoup. Je vais t'apporter une tisane, ça ira mieux après.**__ »_

___La jeune fille s'en alla en soupirant, allant chercher sa dite tisane. Kyoya la regarda partir en silence avant de reprendre son travail. Sur l'écran était visible des pages internet, des dossiers appartenant au serveur de la famille Ootori. La photo d'une jeune inconnue était visible et son prénom juste en dessous également. La photo était un peu flou, prise dans la rue. La jeune fille semblait un peu saoul mais la lucidité était toujours présente sur son visage. Elle souriait... doucement... à l'objectif. Et dire qu'il pensait la prendre en photo discrètement, elle l'avait remarqué. Quoi que... il n'était pas des plus lucides à ce moment là._

___Haruhi revint avec un plateau un mug fumant qu'elle posa juste à côté de son ordinateur dont l'écran se mit subitement en veille._

_« __**Voilà senpai, et évite de boire la prochaine fois. Je suis tout de même étonnée, je ne t'imaginai pas pouvoir boire autant**__. »_

___Moi non plus se dit-il mentalement. Kyoya n'était pas d'habitude grand buveur, il buvait certes quelques verres lors des rendez-vous d'affaires ou bien lors des fêtes, mais jamais assez pour avoir une gueule de bois le matin. Haruhi repartit et le jeune homme s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant, les mains toujours sur le clavier. Il ne trouvait rien, absolument rien sur elle. Sa photo ne menait à rien, son prénom de menait à rien, malgré la puissance du réseau d'information des Ootori, il ne parvenait à découvrir son identité. Elle n'est pas une prolétaire, ne devait surement pas faire partie des sous classes sociales et n'était pas non plus fille d'un riche empire. _

___«__**Qui...est-elle …**__ » ____murmura-t-il à lui même._

___

* * *

  
_

_K____yoya quitta le club un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, prenant comme excuse la migraine qui persistait. Son chauffeur passa le prendre quelques minutes plus tard pour le reconduire chez lui. Le même rituel, ouverture de la porte avec sa clef, puis désactivation de l'alarme compliquée. Il avait demandé aux servantes de ne pas toucher le salon et il fut satisfait de voir qu'elles avaient obéi à sa requête. Avançant vers sa porte vitrée, il resta là un moment à regarder le ciel orangé et les nuages blancs se diluer. Il avait toujours été ainsi, à se contenter de peindre dans le cadre que l'on lui avait donné, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiment. Suou-kun avait réussi à le faire changer un peu, mais il se rendit compte que au final, la situation ne changeait pas. Si désormais, il dépassait le cadre qu'il s'était imposé vis à vis de ses frères, il s'était emprisonné dans un nouveau tableau concernant Haruhi et Tamaki. Kyoya ne voulait pas interférer entre elle et lui malgré ce qu'il pouvait possiblement ressentir. Il se disait, que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance._

___«Vous êtes gentil, mais vous ne pensez qu'à ce que pourrait vous rapportez vos actions, que ce soit mérite ou argent. » Ah, elle avait raison, s'engager dans une guerre vaine ne lui apporter aucun mérite et il était bien trop «gentil» pour se décider à faire ça à Tamaki. Enfin... cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'alourdir la dette d'Haruhi si elle continuait à faire des gaffes ou à annuler un évent de Tamaki._

_« __**Vraiment, quel genre d'homme je suis ? **__» ____dit-il dans le silence, la main contre la vitre, un sourire mauvais planant sur ses lèvres, expression qui se volatilisa rapidement pour devenir neutre lorsque son nom lui vint en mémoire. Seiko._

___

* * *

  
_

_**Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 1 ! il est court je sais mais je n'étais pas très inspiré sur le début. Le prochain chapitre est très mature, alors les personnes ne supportant pas les écris érotiques ne devraient pas le lire. J'y introduis un personnage de ma création. **_


	2. Notre rencontre

**Attention ! Chapitre contenant des caractères sexuels risquant de heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Il la trouvait très belle, mais pas de la même beauté que celle des membres du club. Elle n'était pas que physique, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la rendait belle, désirable, Kyoya n'arrivait pas encore à cerner quoi. Assis à sa table avec son père et quelques autres patrons pour un dîner d'affaire, le jeune homme continuait de lui lancer quelques regards discrets tout en participant à la conversation avec son habituel sourire. On parlait d'association, de profit, de nouvel équipement... son père menait le jeu et Kyoya n'était ici qu'en tant que éventuelle soutien et police dans le cas où la discussion hausserait la voix._

« **Votre hôpital à Kyoto à besoin de nous comme fournisseur...»**

**«C'est sans compter que nous avons nos propres usines qui ne nous coûte rien en équipement. Je suis navré mais je ne peux accepter de verser de l'argent pour quelque chose que je possède déjà.** »

_L'homme d'affaire eut un léger soupire de résignation avant de se lever. Les Ootori firent de même et ils se serrèrent la main en tant qu'au revoir. Une fois partie, son père se rassit en grognant légèrement, ce genre d'entretien était pour lui une perte de temps, mais il devait quand même y assister pour maintenir de bonne relation avec les autres entreprises, même rivales. De plus, la courtoisie était quelque chose d'assez bien vu dans le milieu des finances. Kyoya se rassit à son tour et regarda vers le bar, plus précisément vers les chaises vides du comptoir. Il restait encore le verre de saké à moitié bu, mais la demoiselle avait disparu. Le jeune homme resta silencieux à moment avant d'annoncer à son père qu'il allait se retirer pour la soirée._

«** Soit. Fait donc. **»

_Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard, trop occupé à lire la carte du menu. Kyoya sortit du restaurant chic et enfila son manteau de tissus noir sans le fermer et glissa un doigt dans le nœud de sa cravate pour la défaire. La nuit était claire, pas un nuage dans le ciel et une lune immense. Le vent était frais et défaisait la coiffure stricte et ordonné de Kyoya, lui donnant un air un peu fougueux, sauvage. Il n'était actuellement plus le jeune homme sérieux et souriant du restaurant, il était maintenant le jeune étudiant marchant solitairement dans les rues pour accéder finalement à un jardin d'enfant bien sûre inoccupé ….enfin... presque ! A son grand étonnement, elle était allongée là, sur le banc, une jambe étendue et un genou relevé. Une de ses mains trainait nonchalamment par terre, l'autre était placée sur son ventre plat. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, elle dormait visiblement, et les rayons de l'astre lunaire l'éclairait dans une lumière argentée. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs, ne lui descendant probablement pas jusqu'au épaule, il était coupé de manière anarchique, en dégradé croissant en partant de la nuque. Des mèches tombaient sur le côté droit de son visage alors que le côté gauche était parfaitement dégagé par des mèches rebelles. Lisses, raides, d'une couleur se rapprochant du granit et de l'améthyste. Elle portait une veste en tissu courte d'une couleur blanche qui faisait ressortir le noir de son débardeur. Un simple jean délavé et des bottes à petits talons. La tenue suggérait qu'elle était une prolétaire, ce n'était pas des habits de marque ni d'une grande qualité à vue d'œil. En se rapprochant, Kyoya pu estimer qu'elle avait le même âge que lui. Lentement il se pencha au dessus d'elle et l'observa. Elle dormait paisiblement, sans se soucier de sa présence. Elle était, vraiment belle._

« **Non merci, cela ira.** » _dit-elle alors que le jeune homme retirait son manteau pour la couvrir avec courtoisie._

« **Alors vous ne dormiez pas ?»**

**«Si, je viens juste de me réveiller. Je vous remercie pour l'attention**.»

_Elle se redressa lentement et Kyoya eut tout le loisir de voir que la partie droite de son visage possédait une longue cicatrice verticale allant vers son œil caché par un patch. Elle avait les yeux...enfin l'œil qui lui restait d'un bleu sombre._

_«_ **Il est dangereux de dormir la nuit dans les parcs, vous auriez pu vous faire agressée.**

**«Je ne m'inquiète pas, vous ne m'auriez rien fait.**»

_Le jeune homme afficha un sourire en remettant son manteau que l'inconnue continuait de repousser._

«**Je ne parlai pas spécialement de moi, mais qui vous dit que je n'aurai rien fait ? »**

**« Parce que vous auriez plutôt attendu que je sois réveillée, attaquée une jeune femme dans ****son sommeil n'est pas quelque chose que vous apprécieriez. Vous êtes gentil, mais vous ne pensez qu'à ce que pourrait vous rapportez vos actions, que ce soit mérite ou argent. Vous auriez abuser de moi dans le seul plaisir d'expérimenter une relation sexuelle et seriez parti.** »

_Le silence s'établit un instant, le temps que Kyoya se répète les paroles prononcés dans sa tête. Il voulut parler, avec plaisanterie pour démentir ses propos, mais elle se leva et épousseta son jean. _

« **Enfin. C'est seulement si l'idée de me violer vous avait traversé la tête. Je suppose que si je ne m'étais pas réveillée, vous m'auriez couverte et amené chez vous dans un bon lit chaud.** »

_Elle le prenait à chaque fois au dépourvu, parlant avant qu'il ne le fasse, coupant net les mensonges qu'il allait lui sortir avec sourire. La demoiselle lui prit la main et l'entraina d'un pas rapide dans les rues populaires._

« **Trêve de bavardage, venez donc, allons boire un verre.** »

* * *

_Kyoya était assis sur une chaise haute, devant lui, un bol fumant de ramen dégageait une odeur appétissante. L'inconnue était à côté de lui, sur l'autre chaise, elle commandait une bouteille de saké, la meilleure si possible. Le jeune homme réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez tout en continuant de regarder le bol._

_« _**Ramen bon marché, les nouilles sont fabriquées par le cuisinier lui même par économie, même principe que le fast-food c'est à dire un temps d'attente minimum, on mange sur place rapidement. Étonnant, je n'en n'avais encore jamais vu.** »

_La jeune fille eut un rire amusé alors qu'elle séparait ses baguettes pour commencer à manger. Kyoya attendit qu'elle développe, ce qu'elle fit._

_« _**Si l'on pense ainsi, on ne pourra jamais apprécier le ramen que l'on mange. Le cuisinier est le propriétaire de ce restaurant ambulant. Il fait tout lui même pas par économie mais parce qu'il aime le faire, sentir la pâte entre ses doigts doucement se diviser en fins et nombreux rubans. Il aime voir les clients se régaler de sa sueur et de son sang. Ses ramens sont uniques, ils nous réchauffent, ils sont tout simplement délicieux.** »

_Elle mangeait avec entrain, se délectant à priori, Kyoya eut un léger soupir puis se décida à goûter. Il se figea en sentant les nouilles lisses dans sa bouche répandre leur douce saveur, c'était bon, étonnamment bon, surtout pour ce que c'était. Il devait avoir eut un visage bien surpris car l'inconnue rit une nouvelle fois tout en le regardant. Elle versa dans son verre une pleine louche de saké et en fit de même pour le sien. _

_«_ **Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Allons, mangez, je vous offre le repas en remerciement pour votre gentillesse. **»

_Kyoya se surprit à sourire, ce n'était pas son sourire habituel, celui de son masque, il souriait car elle le faisait sourire, dans ses paroles, dans sa manière d'être. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, ne savaient leurs noms, mais ils mangeaient ensemble sans un mot, avec juste leur sourire sur leur visage, avec les verres de saké qu'ils partageaient, buvant et buvant encore sans s'en rendre compte, vidant leur cinquième bouteille, et déambulant ensuite dans les rues. Kyoya avait les joues rougies, il était un peu éméché, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas comme boire du vin lors des bals, l'alcool vous monte à la tête et vos idées s'embrouillent. Guidé par ses jambes, il arriva au studio qu'il occupait, seul, non loin de l'Academy. La jeune fille le suivait, elle aussi embrumée par l'alcool. Ses jambes tenaient bon mais elle avait un léger problème de coordination. Après plusieurs essais, Kyoya put enfin rentrer sa clef dans la serrure et ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il tapait son code contre l'alarme, deux fois même, et tituba dans le salon. Son tibia heurta la table basse, invisible dans la pénombre et il tomba dans un bruit sourd._

« **Olala...je pensais que vous tiendriez un peu mieux l'alcool...»**

_Un léger rire, Kyoya roula sur le dos, les bras en croix et pouffa légèrement à son tour. Rire... les membres du club d'hôte en aurait été horrifié. La dernière fois qu'il avait rit en publique c'était devant Tamaki. L'inconnue avança vers lui et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. La lumière de dehors provenant la porte vitré à côté d'eux l'éclairait assez pour qu'il la voit bien en détail, et un détail n'échappa à ses yeux d'hommes. Son débardeur ballait largement, lui laissant voir le doux et étrange fait … qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Sa main dans la sienne se crispa et il retomba au sol, l'entrainant avec lui. L'arrière de son crâne se heurta contre le sol douloureusement, les idées se mirent à tournoyer dans sa tête tels des feu follets. La jeune fille était contre lui, allongée, tête enfouie dans son torse, son entre jambe s'appuyait contre le genou légèrement plié de Kyoya. Elle releva son visage et le regarda avec son œil mi clos._

_« _**Pardonnez ma maladresse » **_s'excusa-t-il, ses yeux améthystes ayant immédiatement capté les yeux sombres de la demoiselles._

« **C'est déjà fait.** » _répondit-elle simplement alors que leurs lèvres se joignirent, aimantées par un désir commun que l'alcool avait fait naitre dans leur corps. _

_

* * *

  
_

_C'est un baiser tendre et fougueux à la fois, leur lèvres bougent ensemble, s'emboitant à la perfection. Instinctivement, elle ouvre la bouche, et lui, sans même l'avoir déjà fait auparavant, sait qu'il doit y glisser sa langue. Il la goutte d'abord timidement, ne sachant quelles sensations cela lui procurera, mais très vite se laisse emporté par cette langue douce et sucrée, elle a un léger goût de saké, mais lui aussi. Ses mains qui la plaquait contre lui en appuyant dans le creux de son dos descendirent vers ses hanches puis remontèrent pour passer sous le débardeur. Elle avait la peau douce, lisse, il remonta encore et ses mains vinrent englober ses seins. Leur bouche se séparèrent pour qu'elle puisse pousser un cri, ses lèvres à lui en profitèrent pour se poser sur son cou et lécher. Les rôles s'inversèrent, il pouvait mieux accéder à sa gorge blanche, à sa clavicule et à ses épaules qu'ils couvraient de baiser et de suçon. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son bas ventre lui brûlait, il se sentait... excité, son sexe dans son pantalon commençait à durcir et à provoquer une bosse au niveau de la braguette. Il tenta d'ignorer la douce torture que cela lui procurait et se concentra sur elle. Kyoya lui retira doucement, son débardeur, sa poitrine nue, il pouvait apprécier la vue, la lumière, qui se reflétait sur ses seins. Il les massa et se laissa guidé par rapport au soupire de plaisir qu'elle laissait échapper. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, ses mamelons devaient être les plus sensible. Doucement, il les pinça ce qui eut pour réaction de la faire agréablement sursauté. Le jeune continua son traitement, les faisant rouler, les pinçant, puis se penchant, les titilla du bout de la langue avant de les prendre en bouche et de les suçoter un par un. La jeune fille se tortillait en dessous de lui, son excitation montait et elle se sentit soudainement inactive. Elle glissa ses mains dans sa veste et la lui retira sans pour autant le faire cesser son activité. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et l'ouvrit en grand, la déchirant presque. Son torse était bien fait, minces, des muscles d'homme mais pas trop développé pour ne pas gâcher la silhouette. Avec un zeste de malice, elle lui pinça les tétons ce qui le fit sursauter. Kyoya était un peu troublé, il n'avait pas pensé que chez lui, cela ferait également de l'effet._

_Leur bouche se rejoignirent à nouveau, langue contre langue pour de tendre caresse. Ils faisaient de petits bruits mouillés, poussaient d'agréable plaintes. Leur mains avaient fait leur chemin à travers leurs corps, l'inconnue caressait affectueusement le membre dur de son partenaire et le jeune homme stimulait son bouton d'amour avec son pouce tandis que son majeur allait et venait en elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle dut reprendre son souffle, poussant un gémissement de bonheur. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son visage, une perle de sueur roulait sur sa tempe, son expression était embrumée de plaisir, oh ça oui il aimait ça, il en était d'ailleurs troublé. Elle le fixa un moment avant de parler, la voix mal assurée._

_«_** Seiko. **»

_Kyoka continua à faire entrer et sortir son majeur, la voix de la jeune femme lui parvenant de très loin d'autant plus que ses doigts s'attardaient sur le bout de son membre._

_« _**Comment...? ah....**»

«** Seiko... je m'appelle Seiko...**»

_La demoiselle poussa un cri, il venait de lui insérer son index en plus de son majeur, le plaisir venant de son bassin augmenta d'un cran subitement. Il allait et venait furieusement, elle pouvait entendre les bruits mouillés que cela produisait. Encouragée, elle se mit à le masturber avec vigueur, sa main entourant son membre et montant et descendant rapidement dans un bruit tout aussi mouillé. Un peu de liquide commençait à poindre de son bout de chair rosé, Kyoya se sentait venir bientôt. Il étouffa un gémissement et appuya son front contre l'épaule de Seiko._

_« _**Kyoya...** »

_A ce moment là, ils vinrent ensemble : le jeune homme lâcha un long râle alors qu'il éjacula une longue trainée blanchâtre de semence sur son ventre et sur sa poitrine, la jeune fille se crispa et se cambra alors que les muscles de son intimité se contractèrent, laissant s'écouler dans sa culotte et dans la main de Kyoya un liquide doré. Ils prirent leur temps pour reprendre leur souffle, encore un peu émoustillé par leurs orgasmes. L'étudiant retira sa main de sa culotte et la regarda, la cyprin coulait sur ses doigts jusque dans sa paume, curieux, il porta son index à sa bouche et le suçota. Cela avait un goût un peu salé, étrange, mais loin de la désagréable. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, elle toujours couché entre ses jambes. Doucement, il tira sur le jean qu'elle portait encore ainsi que sur sa culotte, la mettant ainsi à nue. Seiko avait gardé sa main sur son membre et continuait de le caresser, maintenant en place son érection qui reprenait vigueur. Il recula, la faisant lâcher, et se pencha sur son intimité en lui écartant les jambes, doucement, il souffla dessus ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise. Il réinséra avec une lenteur extrême un doigt, puis le retira, il recommença avec deux, et ensuite, un troisième. Il les fit délicieusement coulisser en elle, la demoiselle se mit à bouger son bassin de droite à gauche, le plaisir lui faisant presque mal au ventre. Sortant ses doigts, il maintint ses deux cuisses ouvertes avec ses mains et approcha son visage de son bouton d'amour, donnant d'abord de petites lèches qui électrisait la jeune dame. Prenant le bout de chair entre ses lèvres, il le suçota doucement, l'effet sur Seiko fut immédiat et se traduisit par un long cri de plaisir. Sa langue dériva ensuite plus bas, il l'introduit en elle et la fouilla, allant aussi long qu'il le pouvait en collant son menton. Il la buvait, se délectait de ses sécrétions qui continuaient de couler. N'en pouvant plus, la jeune femme le repoussa par les épaules; Kyoya tomba assis sur ses fesses et Seiko s'empressa de prendre son membre en bouche, sans attendre, sans crier gare. La sensation de son pénis entrant subitement dans la bouche de la jeune fille lui arracha un cri. Elle était chaude, accueillante. Un effet de succion se fit rapidement sentir alors que sa tête allait de haut en bas d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement, et profondément, très profondément, son gland butait tout au fond de sa gorge. C'était si bon, sa première fellation, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, et il n'était pas encore à l'acte en lui même ! _

_Lisant presque dans ses pensées, Seiko se retira et se redressa. Elle alla s'agenouiller contre le canapé, les coudes appuyés sur le cuir tendre. Le jeune homme avait une vu sur sa croupe, son intimité entre ses jambes écartés et sa poitrine. Se levant à son tour, il s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa fesse, la caressant. Il retira son pantalon pour être entièrement nu comme elle, la pudeur n'était plus depuis longtemps au rendez-vous. Il s'agenouilla et fit frotter son gland à ses portes humides. Kyoya hésita, si il avait abandonné l'idée de posséder Haruhi car celle-ci aimait Tamaki, il ne se sentait pas à aller batifoler avec une autre femme. Pourtant, l'envie lui lançait toujours dans le ventre, son membre dur réclamait son entrée pour le paradis, elle était si désirable, elle s'offrait à lui. Tournant légèrement la tête, Seiko regarda Kyoya, les mains toujours posé sur sa croupe. Ne s'appuyant plus que sur un coude, elle posa sa main sur la sienne._

_« _**Tu vas le faire n'est-ce pas... parce que tu as quelque chose à en tirer.** »

_Cela le fit sourire, il se rappela de la fois où Haruhi lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun mérite à abuser d'elle. Elle avait tort, il aurait eu tout les mérites qu'il souhait, il n'aurait plus été puceau, il l'aurait rendu femme, il l'aurait posséder._

_«_ **C'est un point de vue intéressant.** »

_Et dans un mouvement, il la pénétra de tout son long. Entrer...sortir...entrer...sortir...accélérer...plus profond... plus fort ! Ce n''était pas la première fois qu'elle couchait, mais elle était toujours aussi serrée, si brulante, elle massait son membre si agréablement, c'était divin. A chaque coup de buttoir, sa poitrine se balançant, sa bouche lâchait un cri et résonnait dans la pièce résonnait le bruit mouiller de son membre labourant ses entrailles. Il rapprochait sa croupe de son bassin grâce à ses mains sur ses hanches, rendant les mouvements violents. D'une main, il prit sa jambe et la leva, la gardant son bras. Les frottements en elle était différent, tout aussi bon. Elle poussa un cri, ses mains griffaient son canapé... dommage, il était neuf. Kyoya descendit son autre main vers son intimité et lui massa en plus le clitoris, une onde de plaisir parcouru tout le corps de Seiko et elle s'affala sur le canapé, glissant et revenant au sol, allongée sur le dos. Le jeune homme continua à la prendre, lui écartant les jambes pour entrer le mieux possible en elle. La demoiselle ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'étudiant aller et venir en elle, elle se redressa, et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il la laissa s'assoir sur elle, les jambes autour de sa taille. Elle menait dès lors le rythme et opta pour un rythme lent, elle faisait presque sortir son membre d'en elle avant de le faire entrer brusquement. Kyoya la serra contre lui alors qu'elle continua son manège, il l'entendait pousser des cris à son oreille, elle lui mordillait aussi de temps à autre le lobe. Reculant la tête, il contempla son visage portant le masque du plaisir et l'embrassa, enfournant sa langue dans sa bouche accueillante pour un langoureux baiser. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'ils allaient bientôt jouir. L'étudiant l'allongea alors sur le dos, sur élevant son bassin pour mieux l'empaler, et plaquant ses mains contre ses épaules, commença ses vas et viens animal, étant déjà profondément en elle, ressortant de moitié pour rentrer immédiatement. Quelques vas et vient et il la sentit avoir son orgasme, son intimité se remplissant de cyprin enroba son membre. La chaleur le fit venir à son tour, entrant brusquement puis sortant, il sortit son pénis gonflé et le masturba au dessus de son sexe furieusement, de longue giclé vinrent le couvrir et retombèrent encore une fois sur son ventre, sur ses seins, et un peu sur son visage. Kyoya se laissa ensuite tomber sur elle, exténué de cette pratique plus sportive qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Seiko l'enlaça, et tout deux s'endormirent dans un sommeil comateux._

_

* * *

  
_

_Au petit matin elle n'était plus là, pour la première fois Kyoya fut parfaitement réveillé dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, ne sentant plus sa chaude présence contre son torse. Elle avait quitté l'appartement, ne lui laissant que quelques traces sur la moquette, des griffures dans son dos et sur son canapé, une gueule de bois abominable et le souvenir d'avoir passé une soirée plaisante...._

* * *

**Seiko est un personnage que j'ai inventé pour le besoin, prochain chapitre, vous la reverrez encore ! ;)**


	3. Ton apparition

Kyoya marchait de bon matin dans les couloirs de l'académie, il n'avait pas de raison spécial d'errer ainsi, le jeune homme se laissait porter par ses pas dans les allées. Les jeunes demoiselles le saluaient sur son passage, lançant des sourires, des petits rires gênés, les joues rosées... mais il ne les regardait point. Il leur répondait avec un petit air distrait, levant la main, accordant un bref sourire avant de continuer sa route. Son esprit était toujours captivé par sa rencontre de l'avant-veille, on aurait pu même dire que son corps s'en souvenait aussi, il avait une sensation étrange dans le cou là où elle l'avait embrassée. Décidément songea-t-il, elle ne me sortira pas de la tête avant que je ne l'ai retrouvé ! Il faut donc que je m'attèle plus sérieusement à mes recherches. Une jeune fille avec un seul œil et une cicatrice verticale, cela ne cours pas les rues. Le jeune homme rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et décida de se diriger vers la salle du club, Honey et Mori-sempai devaient s'y trouver, peut être pas les jumeaux ou Haruhi, de coutume ils trainaient avant les cours avec leurs camarades de classe. Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il sentit Tamaki enserrer son bras entre ses doigts et l'entrainer avec lui dans les couloirs.

« Kyoya ! Il faut vite que tu viennes voir cela ! »

Allons bon, qu'allait-il lui montrer ? Le nouveau menu à la cantine ? Sûrement quelque chose du genre...ah ! Peut être pas, plus ils avançaient, plus Kyoya remarqua... qu'ils se dirigeaient en faite vers les salles de classe, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se douter que c'était la classe d'Haruhi dont ils allaient rendre visite. Alors qu'ils progressaient dans une foule croissante, Kyoya l'écouta parler.

« Il y a un nouveau !

Comme il y en a souvent. Répondit-il avec une certaine lassitude.

Dans la classe à Haruhi !

Comme cela peut arriver... Tamaki vient en directement au fait.

Il a les cheveux violets ! »

Le garçon fronça un sourcil. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux que je vienne juste pour observer la tignasse colorée d'un nouveau avec toi juste parce que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller seul ? Pensa-t-il intérieurement avec un zeste d'irritation. Peu importait maintenant, ils étaient quasiment arrivé et c'est sans aucun doute grâce à leurs auras naturel que la foule coincée dans la porte s'écarta comme par enchantement, leur laissant place.

Il était là, appuyé à sa table, les jambes croisées, il portait son uniforme sans la cravate, la vaste ouverte et la chemise non rentrée dans le pantalon. Il avait un air négligé, comme ses cheveux d'une couleur améthyste sombre en pagaille comme s'il avait très mal dormi. Son unique œil bleu sombre regardait vaguement les jumeaux qui semblaient de loin, discuter avec lui.

« En tant que président du club D'hôte je dois allez lui souhaiter la bienvenue !

C'est une fille, Tamaki. »

Et la question qui vint immédiatement s'installer dans son esprit alors que Tamaki se remettait du choc en regardant d'abord son ami, puis la personne en question, n'était pas pourquoi elle portait un uniforme masculin, mais pourquoi, Seiko, se trouvait-elle dans cette salle de classe, juste devant lui.

« A dire vrai, j'étais déjà dans cette école en 1ère année, cependant, j'ai du partir après deux mois pour des raisons familiales, et je ne reviens que maintenant. »

Un gros ''oh'' s'échappa des lèvres d'Haruhi et Tamaki alors qu'ils l'écoutaient avec attention. Plutôt que d'être captivé par le récit, ils étaient captivés par la prestance de la jeune fille. Elle avait une expression assez douce et chaleureuse sur le visage bien qu'en soit, elle sembla avoir une aura des plus... dangereuse... sans doute à cause de la cicatrice bien voyante qui n'était même pas cachée par ses cheveux.

« Ce doit être difficile de continuer ses études après un an d'absence, pourquoi ne pas recommencer une première année ? Demanda Haruhi.

Cela aurait été en effet plus facile, mais je compte bien rattraper mon retard... je préfère ne pas trop perdre mon temps à redoubler, cela m'est plus bénéfique de continuer.

Et ta couleur de cheveux est naturelle ? »

Haruhi haussa un sourcil sur l'impolitesse de Tamaki, il était certes d'habitude le plus charmeur, le plus poli d'entre tous, mais disons que pour cette fois-ci, la curiosité l'avait piqué à vif. Seiko ne s'en plaignit point, et sembla même en être très amusée. Elle prit entre ses doigts quelques mèches de ses cheveux, les tortilla un peu avant de les laisser retomber.

« C'est une couleur, bien entendu, comme toi je suppose Hikaru-kun. »

Ce dernier se tint droit, les croisant les bras avec un air complice. Durant tout l'entretien, Kyoya griffonna sur son calepin les informations qu'il rassemblait. Il ne levait, que rarement les yeux vers elle, ne désirant pas croiser le regard perçant de son unique œil bleuté, qui lui aurait tant rappelé leur nuit ensemble. La cloche sonna, et silencieusement, il s'écarta du groupe qui se saluait pour sortir de la salle et rejoindre sa classe. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Finalement, il venait de la retrouver, même si ce n'était qu'un pur hasard. Elle lui épargnait quelques investigations ! Cependant Kyoya ne se sentait pas satisfait pas leur peu d'informations qu'elle avait donné à propos d'elle durant l'entretien. Nozomi Seiko, même âge que lui, absente depuis les premiers mois lors de sa première année, apparemment pour raisons familiales, cela ne lui était encore pas assez, il fallait qu'il perce tous ses secrets, tous ses mystères, il avait le désir, de tous savoir d'elle.

« Seiko... que me caches-tu donc ? »

C'était la pause du midi, de coutume, Kyoya mangeait avec le reste du club à la cafeteria, mais aujourd'hui il prit à peine le temps d'acheter un simple beignet avant de venir s'isoler dans les jardins, son ordinateur portable à la main. Ses doigts pianotaient agilement sur le clavier, témoignant d'une habileté dû à l'habitude. Il rassemblait autant de document qu'il pouvait à propos de Seiko, depuis qu'il connaissait son nom de famille, cela allait bien plus vite, les portes s'ouvraient d'elles même. Un fichier complet à propos de la demoiselle se téléchargeait rapidement sur son ordinateur, il la regarda défiler avant que celle-ci ne s'arrête à quelques pour-cent de la fin.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas de toi même... Kyoya-kun ? »

C'était sa voix, c'était son doigt appuyé sur la touche echap de son clavier. Elle s'était glissée dans son dos, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ne laissant échapper aucun souffle, aucun bruissement d'habits. Kyoya la regarda se déplacer pour se poser juste sur le banc en face de lui. L'allée de gravier les séparait l'un de l'autre, et à cette distance, ils se jugeaient du regard, silencieusement. Ce fut au jeune homme de faire le premier pas, refermant son portable sur ses genoux, sa voix s'éleva dans l'air, grave, mais sans réel reproche.

« Pourquoi n'étais-tu plus là au petit matin ? »

Seiko s'appuya contre le dossier en croisant les jambes, elle avait l'air un peu évasif, comme si cette question à dire vrai, l'embarrassait.

« Je devais partir, c'est tout. »

Kyoya fronça un sourcil.

« Je vois. » dit-il en se redressant lentement, attrapant au passage, son portable.

Il n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment exact, de la déception, de la frustration, les mêmes émotions peut être, qu'il avait ressenti au moment de se réveiller. Elle ne semblait pas porter plus d'intérêt que ça ce qui c'était passé entre eux, pourtant c'était assez important pour lui, sa première fois, et aussi, la première fois qu'avec une femme, il développait une relation aussi intime, aussi confiante. Blessé d'une certaine manière, il avança, le pas lourd, cherchant à sortir des jardins. C'était sans compter les pas qui le suivirent rapidement avant de se précipiter à son bras pour le retenir. Seiko était près de lui, le regard assez fâché, elle lui tenait fermement le bras.

« Tu avais dit que tu répondrais à mes questions.

Je ne savais pas que tu poserais celle-ci en particulier.

Ne crois-tu pas que je me sens un peu concerné par la fille avec qui je perds mon pucelage ?

Et toi ne crois-tu pas que je me sens tout aussi concernée ? Prépare d'autres questions, car je ne suis pas prête de quitter ce lycée. »

Doucement, elle le lâcha, et avec une attitude peut être un peu masculine, elle rentra ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna. Kyoya resta un long moment immobile, pour tout dire, il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne sonne. Rajustant ses lunettes, il soupira en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

« Il y a en faite, beaucoup d'autres choses que je voudrais te demander... mais tu es un vrai cheval en furie... qui sera dur à rattraper. »


End file.
